scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel4doc pt
(Portuguese) Introdução No dia 4 de Setembro de 2006, Canalize 4 televisão em Inglaterra transmitem um documentário de uma hora sobre Freezone Scientology. Os direitos autorais a este programa pertencem ao Canal 4 - ele não está no domínio público. Terril Park pediu Canalizar 4 se esteve bem para distribuir cópias de DVD do programa a indivíduos no FZ e foi dito seguro. Esta página de wiki, e as páginas semelhantes como "Channel4doc_ru" ou "Channel4doc_fr", são para que uma cópia daquele programa possa ser produzida, e traduzida, por muitas pessoas que trabalham ao mesmo tempo no mundo inteiro sem duplicação do esforço. Isto está no espírito do Canal 4's permissão como Scienowiki certamente não atrai um largo público fora da comunidade Scientology. Se Canal 4 objetos, essas páginas serão eliminadas. Tradutores: Por Favor denomine qualquer nova página na sua língua que usa a abreviatura de duas cartas padrão, como em cima, e inclua esta introdução (traduzida). Cópia 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Por que, se Jesus podem virar água em vinho, fez ele não faz outras coisas 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 Isso eram mais relevante? Quero dizer, se eram o Filho de Deus e você tiveram esses 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 Os poderes, você não organizariam um piss para cima em seu casamento do amigo. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Pararia as pessoas faminto. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Agora, sei que ele fez essa coisa na montanha, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 Com o peixe e os pãos de pão. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 Mas isso era -- organizou que encontrando. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 Era o menos pode fazer colocar em algum fornecer. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Pesaroso, vou a fucking realmente irrita os cristãos. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Chamo-me Kholi de Singh de Hardeep. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 Sou escritor, ator, diretor, modelo mais presente, atriz, você sabem, o que. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Todo o mundo eu contei de minha viagem iminente reagido qualquer um com gargalhada ou desprezo. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 Tenho dez dias achar Deus -- 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 Por Scientology. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 O Fuck você 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,900 OBRIGADO! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 O problema com você -- são estúpido 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 Repetirei o revisa comando 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 Recebi-o fez lavagem cerebral, amigo 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 There are really no secrets any more 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 The world is going to see Hardeep has been brainwashed. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 There is not going to be another job for you ever again. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 How are they gonna feel, man? You used the word "brainwashing?" 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 TITLE: The Beginner's Guide to L. Ron Hubbard 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 One thing my parents taught me, instilled in me as a child, was that, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 and it is absolutely in the Sikh scriptures, is that there are many roads to God. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 The Scientology road to spiritual enlightenment began mid-last century in America. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 It was invented by L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 a prolific science-fiction writer living in 1950s California. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 It was initially dismissed by critics as harmless self-therapy, 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 a pop philosophy for the Atomic Age. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologists believe that all people are spiritual beings called "thetans", 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 who are held back from fulfilling their potential as humans by negative past experiences, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 trapped in their subconscious which prevent a person from achieving success. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology claims to have an answer for these troublesome memories in the form of a process 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 called "auditing". This is said to be a cross between counselling and confession, 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 a process measured by an electronic machine called the "E-meter". Little is known 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 about this ritual outside of the Church. The process claims to heal the mental scars 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 accumulated over many lifetimes, allowing the participants to live in an enlightened state. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 This is how the Church likes to be seen today. The glamorous face of Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Let me be blunt. Scientology does have answers. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 And where you have failed it is only because you lack the tools 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 to effectively accomplish what you desire. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Why are some of the most visible people on the planet publicly singing its praises 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 when the Church is awash with accusations of cultism, brainwashing, and silent births? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Will I come back a brainwashed comedian, or will I find a religion that can deliver 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 on its promise and unite the planet with its spiritual tool-set for all? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 To be honest, the thing that I most worry about is being brainwashed, and, so does my wife. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 We asked the Church to take part in this film. They said, 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 "To make it perfectly clear, it is a curious choice to select a comedian who does 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 not believe in organized religions as your presenter. It is offensive". 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Offensive. At least Los Angeles in America recognized that I'm a comedian. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 This and other restrictions imposed on the film meant we could not explore 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 my spiritual path through the Church of Scientology. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Luckily, I had learned that the teachings of L. Ron Hubbard are taught outside the Church. 57 00:04:01,831 --> 00:04:07,063 It only took this religion thirty years to reach its reformation. My path is with 58 00:04:07,439 --> 00:04:10,719 The Freezone, the protestants of Scientology. 59 00:04:13,435 --> 00:04:16,703 The Church of Scientology treats The Freezone as the dangerous heretics. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,373 They are not even allowed to call themselves Scientologists. 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Contact with them has always been difficult. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 My first meeting was via a video link with LA. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland is a leading figure in the Freezone, and a former member of the Church. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 What happened in the Church during the late 70s? 65 00:04:34,454 --> 00:04:41,585 The Church was a pretty dynamic organization. There was a sudden change in about 1982. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 The current management of the Church took over and ousted a pretty fair number of the known senior people. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 These people on leaving the Church attempted to set up their own organizations, 68 00:04:55,956 --> 00:05:01,953 essentially delivering the same stuff as the Church does but outside of the Church's orbit. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 The Internet has meant a flourishing of the so-called Freezone. 70 00:05:08,561 --> 00:05:12,531 That is to say, the people outside of the Church who are still active Scientologists 71 00:05:12,802 --> 00:05:17,985 and actively promoting and applying the so-called technology. 72 00:05:18,655 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland had some advice for me regarding my auditing session, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 a never-before-seen cleansing ritual and the key to enlightenment through Scientology. 74 00:05:26,145 --> 00:05:27,907 What should I do on my journey? 75 00:05:29,142 --> 00:05:31,719 Just do it wholeheartedly, all the way. 76 00:05:32,419 --> 00:05:36,094 There are things about yourself that you do not wish to confront. 77 00:05:36,984 --> 00:05:39,802 Things that you have done that you don't want to admit to, things, 78 00:05:40,219 --> 00:05:44,091 weaknesses of yours that are ignominious that you would not care to mention. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 When you go into session, eventually you will have to confront all of those things. 80 00:05:49,803 --> 00:05:52,905 Hard to do,there are many layers of it, it takes a while to do. 81 00:05:53,684 --> 00:05:56,917 It's not easy, but it is worth doing. 82 00:05:58,011 --> 00:06:01,168 As long as it is done with an auditor who will not take advantage of you. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Fuck! I hope I don't get fucked up doing this film, man. 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Aren't you worried? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Well, you're not fucking worried, you don't have to do it, do you?! 86 00:06:23,530 --> 00:06:27,986 Now I'm worried, very worried, although I'm not quite sure what I'm worried about. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 In order to fully prepare myself for auditing I need to find a guide and mentor. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,636 It was with some anxiety that I travelled to Saint Hill. 89 00:06:37,646 --> 00:06:41,089 Just outside of East Grinstead is the spiritual home of L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 and the Church's base in the UK. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 I am here to meet Dominic 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 the Church's highest-ranking defector in over a decade. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:51,854 How do you feel when you look at it, a place you used to call home? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 It's a beautiful place. 95 00:06:54,637 --> 00:06:56,517 You can't go there anymore, can you? 96 00:06:57,069 --> 00:06:58,017 Ya, I understand. 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,717 Hey, c'est la vie, man. That's life. 98 00:07:02,126 --> 00:07:04,516 Fearful of how the Church will react to his participation 99 00:07:04,516 --> 00:07:06,869 Dominic insisted on meeting away from his home. 100 00:07:07,281 --> 00:07:09,915 They're great people, and they really believe in what they're doing. 101 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:11,454 But it's very, you know 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,182 they have people that decide over your fate 103 00:07:14,927 --> 00:07:17,709 and if you don't do what you're supposed to be doing 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 then you're in real deep trouble. 105 00:07:21,428 --> 00:07:24,438 Since leaving the Church, Dom has joined a European network of Freezoners 106 00:07:24,800 --> 00:07:26,917 who live by and practise Scientology. 107 00:07:28,212 --> 00:07:31,636 A group of the people that left formed a thing called the "Ron's Org" 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Because L. Ron Hubbard, by his friends known as "Ron" 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,714 and they started the Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,950 --> 00:07:40,808 Ron's Org says we only apply the technology of L. Ron Hubbard. 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 You have the Ron's Org, the Church of Scientology, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,941 and then you have the Freezone as a broad thing. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 But Ron's Org isn't one organization. It's lots of little organizations. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Yeah, lots of them. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Is it hundreds of thousands, millions? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 No, no no no, it's not that big at all. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Ten, fifteen, twenty staff, that big and you would form an organization. Category:Translations